Issei, Maestro Jinchuriki
by KenyGarry
Summary: Issei es asesinado por un callejero despues de la pelea contra Riser, sin embargo, su compañero Ddraig lo revive con una tecnica secreta que cura todas sus heridas y lo hace imparable, pero a un precio... Issei Serio Issei God-Like Harem


**Hola A Todos Yo Soy C Del Trio Alchrisue Y Les Vengo Con Un Projecto Personal.  
Mientras J Y Yo Trabajamos En Naruto El Portador Del Kagune Mas Poderoso, Yo Trabajare En Este Projecto Que Se Llamara: **_**Issei, Maestro Jinchuriki.**_** Este Fic Sera Un XOVER De Personajes De Naruto Con El Mundo De High School DxD Y Habilidades De Katekyo Hitman Reborn Con Algunas Sorpresas De Otros Animes (E Issei Tendra Habilidades De Cada Serie)**

_**M Por Violencia Y Lemon.**_

**Wacho io No Soy Dueño De DxD Ni De KHR Ni De Naruto, Lamentablemente. Creditos A Sus Respectivos Creadores.**

Despues de luchar contra Raiser, la vida de Issei se volvio un poco mas tranquila. Seguia asistiendo a la academia de Kuoh y era miembro del sequito de Rias, pero los ataques y demonios callejeros habian bajado considerablemente. Esto le dio tiempo de relajarse y entrenar un poco. Su condicion fisica y su control magico habia aumentado gracias a eso. Tambien habia desbloqueado distintas habilidades de su **Boosted Gear** como **Absorber**, **Division Media** y creo sus propias tecnicas como **Rugido Del Dragon Ascendente**, **Esfera Giratoria Del Dragon(Basicamente el Rasengan) **y **Getsuga Tensho**. Sorprendentemente perdio interes en espiar en los baños, asi que lentamente perdio el apodo de la bestia pervertida y se salio del trio pervertido

En estos momentos vestia el uniforme escolar con la chaqueta abierta y el ultimo boton de su camisa estaba desabotonado.

Al entrar a clases, como de costumbre todos le ignoraron exepto los miembros del Club Del Ocultismo.  
"Hola chicos" Saludo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento y las clases comenzaban.

**Horas despues: Final de clases.**

Al finalizar las clases Issei quedo en dar un paseo a solas, por lo que andaba por el parque donde todo comenzo. Alli, se encontro con un demonio callejero llamado Albros, por lo que intento contactar a su club, pero la comunicacion fallaba.  
"Maldicion, **Boosted Gear**" Rugio mientras se preparaba para luchar contra Albros, quien era un hombre con brazos de tigre, cola de escorpion y cuerpo de ave.  
"Ven aqui, pequeño demonio" Decia aquel renegado mientras intentaba golpear a Issei, quien apenas esquivaba sus ataques.  
"**Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost**" Se escucharon los aumentos por parte de Ddraig haciendo a Issei mas rapido y fuerte.  
"**Rugido Del Dragon Ascendente**" Issei uso su tecnica mas poderosa, en donde envolvia su pierna de llamas y saltaba al aire para impactar al suelo dejando un enorme crater lleno de llamas. El impacto hirio considerablemente al demonio renegado, quien molesto empezo a lanzar acido de su cola. Aunque al principio a Issei le resulto facil esquivar los disparos acidos, sin embargo con el tiempo estos se hicieron mas y mas dificiles de esquivar.  
"**Esfera Giratoria Del Dragon**" Exclamo Issei mientras en su palma derecha se formo una gran esfera de energia demoniaca que giraba violantemente. Luego este la estampo en el pecho de Albros, provocandole mucho daño. Sin embargo, mientras que el castaño estaba de espaldas para irse, Albros lanzo un ultimp ataque que dio de lleno en el pecho de Issei, hiriendolo bastante gravemente.

**-Mente de Issei-**

Una vez mas Issei se encontraba frente al enorme dragon, quien le miraba triste.  
"Supongo que esta es la despedida, ¿Verdad? "Dijo con voz triste mientras miraba a Issei.  
"Te extrañare, lagartija super desarrollada" Dijo triste pero al mismo tiempo de forma burlona, lo cual le saco una ligera sonrisa a Ddraig.

"¡Casi lo olvido! Hay un ultimo recurso" Exclamo mientras se palmeaba la cara "Pero ya no seras el mismo... "Dijo de manera tenebrosa.  
"¿Que es?" Pregunto interesado, pues esto podia significar su salvacion.  
"**El Ultimo Gran Deseo** es una tecnica antigua que cura todas las heridas de alguien y le da un poder inmenso, sin embargo, a cambio, debe de realizar una accion en especifico diariamente o morira" Dijo con cierta desconfianza, pues, al menos eso le dijeron a uno de sus portadores, pero este nunca uso tal tecnica.  
"Bueno, si es mi ultima opcion, ¡Hagamoslo!" Dijo lleno de conviccion.

En los siguientes segundos Ddraig le explico a Issei el como usar la tecnica.  
"_Yo, aquel que mora en la oscuridad devorando toda luz mientras ilumina los deseos mas oscuros, invoco tu poder y te pido mi deseo, mi ultimo gran deseo... __**Ultimo Gran Deseo**_" Dijo, bueno, canto Issei mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una luz segadora.

"Asesinato" Una extraña voz grito en su mente, y magicamente sus heridas desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que su poder crecia y su apariencia cambiaba: Su pelo se volvio mas largo de color negro con las puntas naranjas. Ahora media 1,85m y su musculatura crecio, haciendose grande sin llegar a exagerar. Cuando desperto, se encontro en la habitacion de Rias en su casa.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que todas sus chicas se encontraban preocupadas.  
"Issei, ¿Que te paso? Tu cuerpo cambio y ya no responden tus piezas" Dijo preocupada mientras le sostenia de las mejillas.  
"Es una larga historia. Basicamente..." Asi Issei prosigio a contarle lo sucedido a las presentes, sorprendiendolas bastante.

**-FIN-  
****Aqui finaliza el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que os guste.  
****Hare que Issei sea aproximadamente tan poderoso como un Maou, quizas un poco mas.  
El tendra:  
****Naruto: Total control del chakra. Control sobre todos los elementos principales. Un Doujutsu (Rinnengan o uno De mi creacion). Un Bijuu (Ya sea de 1-9 colas o un 10 De mi creacion)  
KHR: Control de todos los tipos de llamas.  
DxD: Dominio perfecto de distintas magias incluidas las de algunos clanes. Su propio sequito. La Boosted Gear. Una Excalibur (De mi creacion)  
Se despide, Kenygarry ("C")**


End file.
